CROSS-REFERENCE TO RELATED APPLICATIONS
The present invention is related to the invention disclosed and claimed in commonly assigned U.S. Ser. No. 407,214 to LiMuti, Babb and Mauck entitled METHODS, COMPOSITIONS AND ELEMENTS FOR THE DETERMINATION OF LIPASE.